


The Limit of Being Disturbed

by eikyuuyuki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Steve miss each other, M/M, Other intentionally disturbing them, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, all about sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Tony và Natasha quyết định lấy Bucky làm mục tiêu chọc ghẹo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Limit of Being Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

> Mình không đọc truyện cho nên chi tiết trong fic là mình tự nghĩ ra. Có thể sẽ khớp hoặc không khớp với truyện. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nhân vật trong fic thuộc về nhau và thuộc về người tạo ra họ.

SHIELD sụp đổ nhưng nhân viên của nó không thể cứ thế mà về hưu non. Họ mỗi người một ngã, tứ tán khắp nơi. Đa số họ nhìn thấy cơ hội ở Stark Industries và nộp đơn vào đó. Tuy nhiên, có những người chẳng cần phải nộp. Họ nghiễm nhiên đã có một vị trí trong tòa tháp Stark. The Avengers.

 

Mặc dù tòa nhà vốn được xây để làm căn cứ cho The Avengers nhưng đột nhiên có thêm nhiều người đến ở cũng làm Tony có chút không thoải mái. Đừng hiểu lầm. Tony không khó chịu, anh chỉ chưa quen lắm với cảnh tượng nhộn nhịp ở nhà bếp mỗi sáng, cả bọn cùng ngồi ăn với nhau hay cứ thỉnh thoảng anh bước ra khỏi phòng làm việc và dính bẫy của Clint. Tên láu cá. Anh thề sẽ trả lại hắn gấp mười. Họ nhanh chóng trở thành cặp bài trùng. Đôi khi, vào những ngày Tony nghỉ ngơi chờ Jarvis xử lý mô hình mới và Clint quá năng động mà lại thiếu việc làm, cả hai bọn họ sẽ cùng nhau đi trêu mọi người.

 

Đối tượng đầu tiên là Bruce. Khi anh không biến thành gã khổng lồ, toàn thân xanh lá, anh là người ít nói, hay ngại và e dè. Bruce đã từng từ chối lời mời của Tony về đây ở vì anh lo rằng lỡ mình không kiểm soát được cơn giận lại phá nát tòa nhà của Tony. Nhưng Stark đã giúp anh giải quyết chuyện này. Cơn giận được kiểm soát và dù gì thì “Lỡ anh có mất kiểm soát thì tôi cũng đã thiết kế căn phòng đặc biệt cho anh rồi. Siêu chắc luôn.” Tony đã cười và nói với anh như thế. Vậy nên Bruce an tâm ở lại. Tuy nhiên, có vẻ như Tony thấy không cam tâm lắm khi đã bỏ nhiều tiền và công sức như thế để xây căn phòng mà lại không sử dụng hết công dụng của nó. Tony và Clint luôn tìm đủ trò để chọc cho Bruce nổi điên. Hầu hết đều rất trẻ con như quậy tưng bừng phòng thí nghiệm, rải giấy tờ nghiên cứu của anh khắp tòa nhà, đánh thức anh dậy bằng một bản nhạc rock đinh tai nhức óc. Bruce tội nghiệp bị đẩy đến giới hạn và cú đấm nức tường phòng đặc biệt, chỉ cách mặt Tony một phân đã đủ để hai tên kia dừng lại. Nhưng Bruce biết sẽ chẳng được bao lâu. Ở với họ riết rồi anh cũng quen và sự thật thì nằm mơ thấy mình bóp đầu họ như bóp cà cũng làm anh bớt giận đôi chút.

 

Đối tượng thứ hai, không hiền lành như Bruce nhưng tạm cho là khá khù khờ, Thor. Con trai Odin không thường xuyên ở đây nhưng Tony vẫn dành cho anh một căn phòng. Có vẻ như chuyện của anh và Jane Foster đã kết thúc. Mọi người không thấy anh đi tìm cô và cũng không thấy anh nhắc đến cô nữa. Thỉnh thoảng Thor xuống chơi nhưng thực chất là để đi tìm em trai mình. Loki vẫn có thói quen thích là bỏ nhà đi và cậu luôn trốn xuống đây, cố tình đi lòng vòng ở những nơi quen thuộc để Thor biết đường tìm cậu về. Có khi họ ở lại chỗ Tony vài tháng rồi Loki lại nổi hứng và bỏ đi đâu đó. Tony và Clint không thể trêu Thor như cách đã dùng với Bruce. Anh ta còn chẳng ngạc nhiên khi cả hai đột ngột xông vào phòng anh. Thor lần nào cũng ngồi trên ghế, đọc báo hay giả là đang như thế và Loki thì ngồi trên giường chơi với mấy thứ cậu dùng phép thuật tạo ra. Đầu tóc cả hai có vẻ rối hơn bình thường và một lần nào đó Clint thấy dấu răng còn mới trên vai Thor. Thor không mang theo gì đến đây ngoài cây búa, thứ duy nhất sẽ khiến anh nổi khùng nếu Tony và Clint giở trò với nó. Nhưng họ không thể, hoàn toàn không nhấc nổi nó. Có vẻ như Tony và Clint sắp bỏ cuộc thì có một người đến giúp họ. Một người cũng có cái đầu ranh ma như họ. Một ngày nọ, Loki bước đến chỗ Tony và Clint đang nằm dài trên bàn ở nhà bếp vì chán và quăng cho họ một xấp ảnh. Toàn bộ là Thor trong đủ kiểu tư thế. Ngái ngủ, há mồm ngáp, say xỉn, trần như nhộng và múa điệu Can Can… Tony bụm miệng cười, thầm thương cho Thor. Anh rốt cuộc đã làm gì để em trai anh đối xử với anh thế này? Clint ngẩng đầu lên hỏi Loki muốn họ làm gì. Em trai của Thor nhếch môi thành nụ cười ma quái rồi bảo “Ta nghe nói các ngươi có thứ gọi là mạng xã hội. Facebook gì đó.” Clint và Tony gật đầu, nháy mắt ra hiệu họ đã biết phải làm gì. Loki mỉm cười hài lòng rồi quay đi. Chỉ vài phút sau, cư dân mạng đã xôn xao truyền nhau đường link một trang facebook với cái tên “Sự thật về Thor-anh hùng giải cứu thế giới”. Clint có chỉnh sửa chút ít ở vài bức ảnh theo gợi ý của Natasha. Cô phát hiện hai người đang hú hí làm gì đó rất thần bí. Cô ghé đầu vào xem và ngay lập tức hội trêu ghẹo có thêm một thành viên.

 

Đối tượng thứ ba… Clint và Tony phải mất nhiều ngày suy nghĩ họ nên chọn ai tiếp theo. Thật ra danh sách cũng không nhiều. Trong số những người thường trú ở đây mà họ chưa bày trò cũng chỉ còn có Đội trưởng Mỹ. Nhưng chỉ nghĩ đến cái tên đó thôi thì Clint đã lắc đầu ngao ngán bỏ đi đọc tạp chí còn Tony thì ngáp dài đi về phòng làm việc. Đội trưởng Mỹ không hẳn hiền lành như Bruce, cũng không đần và yêu em trai đến mức ngốc nghếch như Thor. Anh cứ như một người cha của cả đám vậy, mà nếu so tuổi thì đúng là thế. Steve Rogers luôn điềm đạm, hòa đồng, cả cách anh tức giận cũng rất kiềm chế và trực giác của anh thì siêu nhạy cho nên mấy trò bắt nạt thông thường không làm được gì anh hết. Có lẽ cũng nên cảm ơn những năm tháng trước khi anh còn là một thằng nhóc ốm yếu, luôn bị bạn bè bắt nạt đủ kiểu. Vậy là Steve được loại khỏi danh sách. Clint có nhiệm vụ, Tony vùi đầu vào công việc. Và tình cờ Pepper lại muốn đi du lịch.

 

Khi họ trở về, Đội trưởng Mỹ đã dẫn về một thành viên mới.

 

Lần đầu gặp Bucky, Tony không thích cậu. Có gì đó ở cậu quá u ám và tiêu cực. Và ừ thì Tony cũng đã từng như thế nhưng anh đã thay đổi. Anh nhận ra quá trình đó với Bucky không dễ dàng như với mình. Ít ra thì anh không đau đớn, vật vã như cậu. Và cũng lúc này, mọi người mới thấy một bộ mặt khác của Đội trưởng Mỹ. Hoang mang, mất kiểm soát và tối tăm. Cả Tony cũng dần bị gánh nặng mà hai người họ đang chịu làm cho suy sụp. May sao anh còn có Pepper. Sau những giờ dài ở phòng thí nghiệm trong quá trình cải tạo Chiến binh Mùa Đông, anh lết về phòng mình, ngã vào vòng tay cô và để những ngón tay mềm ấy xoa dịu mình. Những ngày đó tòa tháp Stark thiếu vắng tiếng cười.

 

Tình trạng này không kéo dài quá lâu. Sau quá trình cải tạo gian khổ, từng ngày một Steve trở lại với nụ cười tỏa nắng và niềm vui trên gương mặt bừng sáng. Cùng quay lại với anh là một Bucky sáng sủa hơn. Chỉ là sáng sủa hơn. Tony vẫn thấy bóng tối thấp thoáng sau mắt cậu nhưng anh vui mừng nhận ra hội trêu ghẹo của anh có thể sẽ nạp thêm một thành viên.

 

Bucky những khi cao hứng có sự tinh nghịch và năng lượng của Clint cùng với sự quỷ quái của Loki. Cậu và Natasha khá hợp nhau và họ luôn cùng đóng góp những trò đùa mới cho hai người còn lại thực hiện. Tòa tháp Stark lại mấy chốc tràn ngập tiếng cười đùa lẫn tiếng mắng của các nạn nhân. Và một ngày nọ, Clint, Tony và Natasha cùng nảy ra một ý tưởng táo bạo.

 

.

.

.

 

Đang là mùa hè và dù cả bọn đang ở trong tòa nhà luôn có máy lạnh đến tận hành lang nhưng cũng không ngăn được cái nóng len lỏi vào. Bucky vừa trở về từ nhiệm vụ riêng. Hiếm khi cậu và Steve không đi cùng nhau và chỉ có một tuần nhưng Bucky, và có lẽ cả Steve, đều nhớ mùi cơ thể của người kia đến phát điên. Bucky tháo mặt nạ ra, cậu vẫn giữ bộ đồ của Chiến binh Mùa Đông vì nó khiến cậu thấy thoải mái. Và dù có bận nó thì cậu cũng biết bên trong mình thật sự là ai.

 

Cậu bước vào phòng riêng của hai người. Tony không cố tình ghép cả hai ở chung nhưng trong thời gian cải tạo chỉ có Steve bên cạnh Bucky mới ngủ được. Riết rồi quen, cả hai không thấy có nhu cầu phải tách ra nữa.

 

Bucky vừa cởi được vài nút trên bộ đồ của mình, càu nhàu vì thời tiết thì cậu nhìn thấy cảnh tượng… trong thoáng chốc từ ngữ của Bucky bay đi đâu cả.

 

Steve đứng trong phòng, gần cái ghế sô-pha và trên người chỉ quấn đúng một cái khăn ngang hông. Nước vẫn còn đọng lên trên xương cổ anh và chảy dọc xuống thân hình hoàn hảo của anh. Bucky đoán Steve cũng vừa mới trở về. Anh không nhận ra cậu ở đó, vẫn đang quay lưng, đọc tập hồ sơ và đưa chai nước lạnh lên miệng. Bucky nhìn dòng nước trôi xuống cổ anh và cậu cũng đánh ực một cái. Steve trước mặt cậu… chỉ có một từ để diễn tả. Đẹp trai. Mái tóc vàng ướt nước, chĩa tùm lum. Gương mặt với đường nét cứng cáp, cái mũi cao, cặp môi hồng khẽ hé. Cái cổ to, bờ vai rộng, thân hình săn chắc. Mắt Bucky trượt xuống sâu hơn chỗ cái khăn. Bờ hông Steve. Cậu đột nhiên muốn bấu tay vào đó, lên phần xương hông nhô ra. Và cậu không thể ngăn mình nghĩ đến thứ đằng sau lớp vải. Bucky không tưởng tượng vì cậu biết sau đó có gì. Cặp đùi săn chắc và trắng, trắng đến kì lạ. Cậu nhớ cảm giác mềm mại khi cạ mũi lên chúng. Mùi hương của Steve kích động tế bào khứu giác và cậu cắn nhẹ lên làn da đó, để lại không phải những vết đỏ mà là những vết bầm tím. Steve cũng làm thế với cậu nhưng có vẻ anh thích cậu làm vậy với anh hơn. Mọi người không thể tưởng tượng được Đội trưởng Mỹ trên giường như thế nào đâu. Cứ như trai tân. Rên rỉ, thở mạnh và gương mặt ửng đỏ. Và ngay bây giờ Bucky muốn nhìn thấy chúng, nghe thấy chúng. Cậu nhớ chúng, nhớ mùi cơ thể Steve đến phát điên.

 

 

“Bucky. Cậu về khi nào vậy?” Steve giật mình, có chút ngạc nhiên khi thấy cậu. Anh mỉm cười thật tươi và Bucky muốn ngay lập tức đè anh xuống.

 

“Mới về thôi. Nóng quá!” cậu tiến về phía Steve, không giấu tia ham muốn trong mắt. Steve hơi lùi lại. Bucky đứng trước mặt anh. Rất gần. Vì anh có thể cảm thấy hơi nóng từ cậu tỏa sang. Hoặc là chính anh cũng đang nóng lên. Cậu đưa ngón tay vuốt ngược lên bắp tay anh. Ngón tay kim loại nóng hổi như muốn đốt cháy da anh những nơi nó lướt qua. Nó dừng lại ở ngực và xoay vần ở đó. Bucky rướn người lên và hôn anh. Môi cậu cũng nóng. Lưỡi cậu càng nóng hơn. Và Steve nếm thấy vị của cát. Anh đưa tay lên tính ôm lấy cậu thì bị cậu đẩy ngã xuống ghế sô-pha phía sau.

 

 

“Bucky?” anh nhìn cậu ngạc nhiên.

 

Bucky nhanh chóng quỳ xuống giữa hai chân anh. Cậu nhìn lên “Ngồi yên đó. Cấm động đậy.” Cậu mỉm cười ranh mãnh rồi luôn tay vào dưới lớp khăn, bóp mạnh lấy “cái đó” khiến Steve há hốc mồm và co người lại. Cậu xoa nắn nó rồi tháo luôn cái khăn ra. Bucky mỉm cười thích thú với vật trong tay cậu. Cứng, đỏ và thèm khát. Cậu cúi xuống, liếm nhẹ phần đầu rồi từ từ ngậm nó vào. Toàn bộ trong một lần duy nhất. Steve gần như nhảy dựng lên, anh chụp lấy tóc cậu, siết lấy. Bucky bắt đầu di chuyển lên xuống và Steve gần như choáng váng như người bị say nắng. Mắt anh mờ đi. Hơi thở gấp gáp. Anh bắt đầu rên rỉ và Bucky mỉm cười. Steve giữ tay trong tóc Bucky, cố gắng không nhấn đầu cậu vào sâu hơn. Anh luôn dịu dàng với cậu như thế. Nhưng Bucky không có ý định nhân từ với anh và cậu cũng không có ý định để anh ra khỏi phòng quá sớm, hay thậm chí là rời giường quá sớm. Cậu dùng lưỡi và cả răng đùa nghịch với “cậu bạn” của Steve, đẩy anh đến gần cực hạn rồi lại nhả ra. Bucky cảm thấy phần thân dưới cậu đang phản đối. Nóng bừng và cần được giải thoát. Cậu đưa tay xuống dưới, xoa lên lớp vải dày. Bucky bắt đầu tăng nhịp, đẩy Steve sâu vào trong và rất nhanh sau đó cậu thấy Steve siết chặt tóc mình. Hông anh nhấc lên. Steve la “Chúa ơi, Bucky!” và anh ra trong miệng cậu. Cậu nuốt xuống, mùi vị của Steve. Bucky ngẩng đầu, liếm mép, nhìn Steve. Gương mặt quyến rũ ma mị. Steve thở hổn hển, mắt khép hờ nhìn cậu.

 

Bucky đứng dậy, cởi đồ một cách chậm rãi và nhìn chuyển động ở cổ Steve. Anh cũng nhớ cậu đến phát điên. Anh với tay ôm lấy hông cậu và kéo cậu ngồi lên đùi mình, hai chân ở hai bên đùi anh. Bucky cởi áo ra, quăng tất cả sang một bên. Cũng mất một khoảng khá lâu và Bucky nguyền rủa bộ đồ cậu đang mặc. Ngay khi phần trên đã trống, Steve áp ngay môi lên da cậu. Môi anh mát rượi. Bàn tay anh cũng thế, lướt qua làn da nóng hổi của cậu. Mân mê, nâng niu cậu như một món bảo vật. Lưỡi anh bắt đầu di chuyển đến đầu ngực luôn căng cứng của cậu. Steve rất thích chúng và Bucky nghĩ cậu có thể trang trí nó một chút. Một cái khoen để Steve có thể rứt nó khi anh thích. Cậu thở ra một hơi, ngửa đầu ra sau, tay ôm lấy đầu anh. Steve dụi mũi vào cổ cậu, thu lấy mùi hương nơi ấy. Anh hôn dọc phần da ở đó và để lại những vết hồng. Cẩn thận không để chúng ở nhưng nơi cậu không thể che bằng áo. Tay Steve di chuyển từ hông xuống cặp mông tròn của cậu, nhấc cậu lên và bóp nhẹ khiến Bucky bật cười. Cậu đẩy anh ra một chút để có thể nhìn anh. Mái tóc còn ẩm, gương mặt điển trai, đôi môi luôn hồng và mềm mại. Bucky thích ngấu nghiến chúng. Cậu đè anh vào nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt. Anh hôn đáp lại, tay bấu chắt lấy tóc cậu, làm rối chúng. Bucky đột ngột rứt ra khi bụng cậu chạm phải “vật đang cương cứng” của anh. Cậu nhìn xuống rồi lại nhìn lên Steve và bật cười.

 

 

“Ôi Steve! Bao nhiêu lần rồi mà cậu vẫn như lần đầu.”

 

Anh vuốt má cậu, mỉm cười “Với tớ, cậu lúc nào cũng như lần đầu. Tuyệt vời. Hoàn hảo.”

 

Bucky cười to “Cậu lấy đâu ra mấy câu tán tỉnh cũ rích vậy Steve?”

 

Steve nhún vai. Bucky áp người sát vào anh, chạm mũi mình lên mũi anh. “Nhưng mà tớ đoán nó vẫn hiệu quả.” Rồi cậu hôn anh lần nữa. Anh nâng người cậu lên một chút để Bucky có thể cởi quần ra.

 

Ngay lúc đó, cửa phòng họ mở toang và Natasha bước vào.

 

 

“Steve, Nick có cái… Ôi Chúa ơi!”

 

“Lạy Chúa, Natasha!” Steve giật mình vì sự xuất hiện bất ngờ của Natasha. Anh bất giác buông tay ra và vì thế Bucky mất đà, ngã ngay xuống sàn. Steve vội vàng lấy khăn che mình lại. Mặt anh căng thẳng. Bucky lồm cồm bò dậy, quay sang nhìn Natasha hằn học.

 

“Chết tiệt Natasha. Cô không biết gõ cửa à?”

 

“Tại tôi thấy cửa mở và trời cũng còn sáng nên…” Natasha cố giải thích nhưng không giấu được nụ cười trên khóe môi. Cô để tập hồ sơ trên bàn rồi quay đi “Xin lỗi đã làm phiền hai người. Tôi đi đây. Tiếp tục đi.”

 

 

Bucky làu bàu đứng dậy còn Steve lắc đầu, nghiêm túc nghĩ Tony nên nâng cấp mấy cánh cửa. Anh nhìn Bucky. Anh cười nhưng mặt cậu thì xụ xuống, có vẻ như cảm hứng đã bay hết. Cậu phụng phịu bỏ đi “Tớ đi tắm đây.” Steve thở dài nhìn theo lưng cậu biến mất sau bức tưởng phòng tắm.

 

.

.

.

 

Lúc Bucky ra khỏi phòng tắm thì Steve đã mặc đồ. Cái áo thun có hình ngôi sao đỏ giữa ngực và cái quần dài quen thuộc. Cậu bĩu môi, có vẻ thất vọng. Tại sao Steve không theo cậu vào phòng tắm? Bucky nghĩ phải cập nhật cho Steve càng nhanh càng tốt. Cổ điển cũng hay nhưng đôi khi cũng cần một chút mới lạ. Steve đang chăm chú đọc hồ sơ và chuẩn bị viết báo cáo. Bucky đoán việc đó sẽ chiếm mất của anh cả buổi tối nên cậu lấy bình sữa và ít táo trong tủ lạnh rồi thả người lên ghế sô-pha trước tivi. Cậu sẽ ngồi đây xem chương trình yêu thích đến hết buổi. Và ý nghĩ đó làm cậu khó chịu. Cậu cắn quả táo trong bực bội và âm thanh phát ra cũng phản ánh tâm trạng cậu.

 

Steve ngẩng đầu lên và thấy gương mặt nhìn nghiêng của cậu. Anh mỉm cười. Steve biết cậu chưa thỏa mãn. Anh cũng thế. Nhưng anh không có ý định tiếp tục chuyện dang dở hồi nãy. Thỉnh thoảng cũng nên để cho cậu chờ. Càng chờ thì ham muốn càng tăng và khi thật sự bắt đầu lại sẽ càng thú vị hơn, nóng bỏng hơn. Đội trưởng Mỹ không hẳn ngây thơ như mọi người vẫn nghĩ. Anh cúi xuống và cặm cụi viết báo cáo.

 

Khi Bucky xử xong quả táo thứ ba và nửa bình sữa thì cậu thấy vòng tay Steve ôm lấy cậu từ đằng sau. Gương mặt cậu như muốn nói “chờ từ nãy tới giờ đấy”. Steve mỉm cười, hôn lên vai cậu. Anh dụi mũi vào tóc cậu. Mùi dầu gội của anh. Bucky quay người lại, nhìn Steve. Cậu nghiêng đầu và hôn anh. Cả hai bắt đầu thật nhẹ, thật chậm. Steve leo qua thành ghế và ngồi xuống cùng cậu. Một tay anh đặt lên ngực cậu, tay còn lại ôm lấy hông. Cậu luồn tay vào trong áo anh và kéo nó qua khỏi đầu anh. Steve cũng kéo áo cậu lên và hôn ngược lên trên. Anh dừng lại ở ngực. Anh ngẩng đầu lên một chút, dùng tay đùa với đầu ngực cậu. Bucky nhíu mày, thấy nhịp thở tăng dần. Rồi Steve cởi quần cậu ra. Không mất nhiều thời gian vì nó vốn khá rộng với cậu. Hông Bucky nhỏ nên quần cậu mặc thường hay xệ xuống đến xương hông. Steve bật cười, lắc đầu khi thấy Bucky còn không buồn mặc quần lót. “Ôi, Buck.” Anh cười thích thú.

 

Bucky ôm lấy gáy Steve và nhìn anh hạ đầu xuống. Cậu nhắm mắt, môi hé mở để thoát ra tiếng thở nhẹ khi anh bọc lấy cậu trong vòm miệng. Lưỡi anh tuy không điêu luyện bằng cậu nhưng cũng đủ để Bucky thấy kích thích và cách anh mút lấy cậu, nếm cậu như ăn một cây kẹo ngọt ngon lành làm tim Bucky muốn nổ tung. Cậu bấu lấy bất cứ thứ gì xung quanh vì cậu không muốn làm anh đau vì cánh tay kim loại. Bucky không rên rỉ như Steve nhưng cậu cũng kêu ư ử mà theo Steve thì dễ thương như một con mèo. Anh mỉm cười khi nghe thấy chúng và lên xuống nhanh hơn. Nhưng Steve cũng rất quỷ quái. Anh dừng lại khi Bucky gần đến đỉnh. Anh nhả cậu ra và bóp chặt lấy cậu khiến Bucky nhấc hẳn người dậy, trừng mắt nhìn anh. Steve mỉm cười, kéo cằm cậu lên và hôn cậu. Mắt anh lần tìm chai dầu bôi trơn mà anh nhớ đã vứt nó lên đây trong lần trước của họ. Anh không tìm thấy. Nhưng không sao, anh có ý nghĩ hay hơn. Anh rứt môi ra và đặt mấy ngón tay lên môi Bucky. Cậu nhìn anh và nhanh chóng hiểu ý. Bucky mở miệng ngậm mấy ngón tay vào trong. Những ngón tay dài và to. Bucky liếm chúng, mút chúng, làm ướt chúng hết mức có thể. Cậu thích thỉnh thoảng họ làm tình hoang dại một chút nhưng đã một tuần và Bucky vẫn nhớ rõ Steve to thế nào, cậu không muốn cơn đau không chịu nổi làm mất hết cảm xúc. Bucky thầm nguyền rủa cái chất họ đã tiêm cho anh.

 

Nhắm thấy đã đủ, cậu nhả tay anh ra và để Steve hạ chúng xuống dưới. Cậu mở rộng chân, nhấc người lên một chút để anh đưa vào dễ dàng. Bucky đã cố gắng nhưng quả thật khá là đau. Và đó chỉ mới là một ngón tay. Cậu rít khẽ khi anh cho thêm một ngón vào và giãn chúng ra. Steve hôn lên cổ cậu, trượt xuống hai vai rồi quay lại môi cậu, tấn công miệng cậu trong khi anh cho thêm ngón thứ ba vào và di chuyển từ từ. Ngón tay của Steve bên trong Bucky di chuyển ra vào, sục sạo, lần tìm điểm khoái cảm của cậu. Steve bật cười khi Bucky thở mạnh, co người lại vì ngón tay anh đã chạm đến đúng điểm. Bucky rên rỉ, chửi rủa và Steve yêu tất cả những âm thanh đó. Anh trêu chọc cậu thêm một chút nữa rồi rút tay ra. Bucky bất ngờ vì sự trống rỗng bên trong, cậu nắm lấy tay anh, nói giữa những tiếng ngắt quãng “Steve… Mau…”

 

Steve nhếch môi cười “Mau cái gì, Buck?” và anh nhận ngay cái lườm từ cậu.

 

“Chết tiệt, Steve… Tớ muốn cậu. Cho vào… mau…” Mặt Bucky đỏ gay khi cậu nói câu đó và Steve cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên trán cậu. Anh nhấc chân cậu lên, đặt lên vai mình, cố định vị trí trước cái lỗ nhỏ, ửng hồng của cậu. Anh chầm chậm đưa nó vào và ngay khi phần đầu đã vào thì cửa lại bật mở. Tony bước vào, trong tay cầm thứ gì đó như cái khiên của anh.

 

“Steve, tôi vừa mới nghĩ ra… Chúa ơi, hai người. Mắt tôi!” Tony rú lên nhưng Steve chắc chắn có thấy anh thoáng cười.

 

Steve vội vàng rút ra và lấy cái áo trên sàn che Bucky lại. Hành động bất ngờ của anh làm Bucky bật người dậy vì đau. “Khỉ gió, Tony. Cả anh nữa à.” Steve quát.

 

“Xin lỗi. Tôi không biết hai người. Anh mới về. Cậu ấy cũng mới về. Tôi cứ tưởng…” Tony nói một tràn và dừng lại khi thấy cặp mắt đằng đằng sát khi của Bucky nhìn mình. “À thôi… có lẽ để sau. Hai người tiếp tục đi. Tôi đi đây.”

 

Tony đi được vài bước thì quay lại “À tôi có dầu bôi trơn đây. Tôi thấy là hai người cần nó… Bucky có vẻ… đau.”

 

“M* k*** Stark! Biến ngay! Không tôi sẽ cắm cái khiên đó vào mông anh và xem ai mới là người cần dầu bôi trơn.” Bucky hét lên làm Tony chạy luôn một mạch ra khỏi phòng.

 

“Cậu biết không Bucky. Tôi nghĩ là họ cố tình phá chúng ta.” Steve xoa cằm, vẫn nhìn về phía cửa.

 

“Quỷ tha ma bắt cả đám. Tớ đi ngủ đây.” Cậu rời khỏi ghế sô-pha, tính bước về phía giường thì anh nắm tay kéo cậu ngồi xuống, lên đùi mình.

 

“Bucky, coi nào.” Cậu đẩy anh ra. “Bucky…” Steve năn nỉ, anh hôn lên cổ cậu, vòng tay quanh người cậu, vuốt nhẹ lên đùi cậu.

 

“Chúng ta phải gắn cái cửa mới. Quét dấu vân tay hay võng mạc gì gì đó… Sao cũng được, Steve. Nhưng nhất định phải làm cửa mới.” Cậu vòng cánh tay kim loại quanh cổ anh, tay để lên môi anh. “Và đừng bao giờ, đừng bao giờ, rút ra kiểu đó.” Cậu kết thúc câu nói bằng nụ hôn và Steve gật đầu.

 

Bucky đẩy Steve nằm xuống ghế rồi cậu leo lên người anh, canh đúng vị trí và hạ xuống. Chết tiệt! Tony xông vào bất ngờ làm họ mất một khoảng thời gian. Việc chuẩn bị trước đó coi như công cốc. Cậu hít một hơi, nhận vào cơn đau xé toạc người ấy, chậm rãi đẩy toàn bộ anh vào trong và bấu lấy thành ghế. Cơ thể Steve phấn khích bên trong cậu. Anh không nghĩ một tuần xa nhau lại khiến cậu khít như vậy. Có lẽ anh nên tận dụng cơ hội như vầy nhiều hơn. Steve ôm hông cậu, hỗ trợ cậu di chuyển. Tay Bucky đặt lên ngực Steve và mỗi lần hạ xuống miệng cậu lại phát ra tiếng rên rỉ như mèo ấy. Bucky xoay hông và cử động đó khiến Steve như phát điên. Anh nhìn cậu. Mái tóc nâu mềm rũ xuống gương mặt ửng đỏ. Giọt mồ hôi trên trán cậu long lanh dưới ánh đèn. Làn da trắng, không bằng anh và đầy vết sẹo. Nhưng với anh, cậu lúc nào cũng hoàn hảo. Steve nắm lấy “cậu bạn” của Bucky cũng đang cứng dần trên bụng anh. Xoa nắn nó khiến Bucky rên khẽ, lẫn trong đó có tên anh. Cậu cúi xuống, tay vịn lấy vai anh và áp môi mình lên môi anh. Steve mở mắt trong nụ hôn. Hàng lông mi dài. Mày cậu nhíu lại. Steve cố tình đẩy lên làm Bucky bất ngờ bấu vào vai anh. Cánh tay kim loại của cậu sẽ để lại vết bầm và mọi người sẽ lại bàn tán về nó. Hơi thở cậu phả lên mặt anh. Thật gần. Rồi đột ngột cậu đẩy anh ra, ngồi thẳng dậy và tăng nhịp độ. Cấu mím môi và Steve yêu cử chỉ đó biết bao. Cặp môi mỏng luôn ửng đỏ như trái mọng của cậu. Steve nhớ đến những quả cherry chín mọng làm anh nhớ đến mùa hè. Steve đột ngột bật dậy ôm lấy lưng Bucky và áp cậu sát vào người mình. Thay đổi tư thế đột ngột làm Bucky không kiềm được tiếng la “Aaa… Steve… đồ… khốn!” Cậu ôm lấy lưng anh, bấu thật sâu vào. Chân cậu bây giờ vòng ra sau ôm lấy hông anh và để anh đẩy vào mình với lực và tốc độ gấp đôi khi nãy. Cả hai thở hổn hển. Bucky dụi đầu vào cổ Steve. Cậu cắn nhẹ lên đó và nhận lại tiếng rên khẽ của anh.

 

Đột nhiên cậu trừng mắt khi thấy bóng của Clint bước vào. Không để anh ta kịp mở miệng, Bucky luồn tay vào dưới lớp nệm ghế, rút ngay con dao cậu giấu trong đấy ra và phóng thẳng ngay phía trên đầu Clint. Anh ta sợ điếng người, ú ớ vài tiếng rồi đưa tay ra dấu xin lỗi sau đó lẳng lặng đi ra.

 

 

“Gì vậy? Tớ nghe tiếng ai đó.” Steve lúc này mởi quay đầu lại nhìn nhưng Bucky nắm lấy cằm anh và hôn anh lần nữa.

 

“Không có gì hết. Tớ đoán là sẽ không còn ai chen ngang nữa.”

 

 

Cậu mỉm cười. Anh ậm ừ đáp rồi tiếp tục chuyện họ đang làm. Bây giờ Bucky có thể hoàn toàn yên tâm họ sẽ được ở yên. Nhưng cái cửa thì vẫn phải làm lại. Và cậu chắc chắn sẽ cho đám người kia một trận vào sáng mai. Hay sáng kia. Hay sáng mốt.

 

 

 

Hết.


End file.
